Talking to the moon
by Carline Isabelle
Summary: La ultima noche de Edward en Forks. Drama/ Romance. Edward Pov. ¡ONE SHORT!-Dejen su comentario-
1. Talking to the moon UNICO

**Talking to the moon:**

**Nota: Estos personajes no son mio y el contexto tampoco son de S. Meyer. Pero las historias son de esta mente retorcida.**

* * *

><p><em>Hoooolaaa! Is a vuelto a la carga! :') Bueno les presento: Los textos de inspiracion rapida! Son pequeños One Shorts bla bla los escribos y ta tan! La cancion que les recomiendo es: Talking To the moon de Bruno Mars, de ahi me inspire de la nada. Esta ambientado despues de que Edward termina con Bells T-T En Luna Nueva, bueno no los molesto mas! Hasta la proxima.<em>

_PD: Lean la carta que esta en el "2º capitulo", no es una carta, pero es una odiosa nota :)_

_Carline_

* * *

><p><strong>Edward Pov:<strong>

Mi ultima noche en Forks… El día mas largo de mi existencia termina, por fin.

Miraba la noche estrellada, junto a la Luna llena, la miraba con una mueca de dolor impresa en mi rostro, siempre que estaba con mi Ángel dormido entre mis brazos admiraba aquel astro durante horas, soñaba con algún día ir al prado junto a ella y mostrarle la vista de la noche desde ahí y en ese momento su voz resonó en mi cabeza: "A mi….me gusta la noche. Sin la oscuridad nunca veríamos las estrellas- susurro"

Baje la mirada, mis ojos ardían y un sollozo estaba atorado en mi garganta; Si fuera un humano estaría derramando lagrimas por mi amada. Como lo haría Romeo al perder a Julieta. Pero nunca volveré a ser un humano imperfecto para Mi Bella, seré ese Vampiro morboso, masoquista y cobarde.

Me siento un monstruo no solo por el hecho de querer beber su sangre desde el 1º día que la vi sino por romperle su corazón, su inocente corazón, que se entrego por completo a mí, su potencial asesino.

Volví encarar a la Luna que miraba mi expresión de profunda tristeza y le susurre como una promesa:

-Volveré en algunos años para saber que su vida es normal, como debería ser –Suspire y baje del árbol.

Me dirigía a casa donde toda esta vacío…. La tristeza de mi familia por marcharse del lado de Bella y su arrepentimiento por lo que paso en su cumpleaños no se comparaba con mi dolor por alejarme del amor de mi vida. Me detuve y sin pensarlo 2 veces me dirigí hacia la residencia Swan, a ver dormir a mí amada…por última vez.

Subí a ese árbol que siempre escalaba para velar su sueño todas las noches, los nítidos recuerdos atacaron mi mente, su respiración acompasada, la hermosa melodía de los latidos de su corazón, sus movimientos hacia mi y sus pequeñas palabras que decía inconscientemente, la mayoría eran palabras de amor para mi y su voz volvió a mi mente, la 1º noche que fui a verla dormir: "Edward –Suspiro y se voltio en su cama"

Me senté en la rama a mirarla desde la ventana, su cabello enmarañado, sus rasgos delicados, su piel cremosa. Sus manos aferraban las almohadas como si su vida dependiera de ello, estaba muy inquieta en su lecho, ¿Qué estará soñando? Frustrado por no leerle la mente, me acomode en la rama y volví a apreciar el bello cuadro que me ofrecía la ventana de Bella. Sus movimientos se hicieron más incesantes y el olor a su sangre llego hasta mi nariz, inhale lo máximo de su olor para poder tenerla en mi memoria por años.

-Edward, regresa –Susurro.

Quede anonadado, ¿Bella estaba pidiendo que regresara?

-Edward –Susurro mas fuerte

Me acerque más a la ventana a escuchar.

-¡Edward, Regresa! –Sus palabras habían aumentado su sonido hasta ser un grito desgarrador.

Salte del árbol mientras su grito seguía y puse una mano en mi pecho, sentía una horrible presión sobre como si hubiesen mil elefantes sobre mi, pero no era mi pecho, era mi viejo corazón que se partía en pedazos.

Cumpliría mi palabra como un hombre, no me contradeciré por tenerla… Seria un egoísta en hacerlo. Me aliste para correr, mire a la Luna otra vez y susurre para mis adentros:

-Esta será la última noche de Luna que habrá en mi vida, toda mi vida será una noche de Luna Nueva que jamás se iluminara.

Y escape por la espesura del bosque tratando de olvidar ese grito y los recuerdos de Bella.

Solo dos cosas tenia clara en mi mente: 1º Amaba a Bella con toda mi alma y 2º No regresare a causarle mas daño físico o mental porque podría…. Matarla.

La idea de ver a Bella muerta me atormento hasta llegar casa, el momento de partir a Alaska había llegado. Era la mejor decisión para nosotros, para proteger a Bella y demostrar que la amo.

Y la Luna sabia lo que hice esa dolorosa noche y la promesa que estaba latente en el aire de Forks.

* * *

><p><em>¿Que tal? ¿Bueno? ¿Malo? Deja tu opinion en los Reviews. ¡Mordidas! -En vez de besos, mordidas...- Carline.<em>


	2. La molesta nota c:

**Nota de la autora:**

Esta es una de las cosas que odio hacer en fanfiction pero esto ameritaba que escribiera una de las notas o pequeñas cartas a los lectores de mis fics.

Antes quiero desearle un feliz año 2012 a cada uno de ustedes y agradecer su "compañía" con estas creaciones, aunque sea un poco irresponsable con cada actualización. Pero este año pondré un régimen… Durante estos meses (Enero-Febrero) Actualizare contestemente. Mientras que marzo en adelante tendré que actualizar una a dos veces al mes por temporada de estudio.

Emmm… La misión de esta nota (Además del compromiso de las actualizaciones) es agradecerle su ayuda con mi one-short: "Los angeles de año nuevo" Porque además de haber estado en aquel concurso, a mi parecer a sido uno de los mas exitosos por las siguientes razones: mas de 5 lectores lo han catalogado como uno de sus favoritos, 1 review, 3 personas me han puesto de alerta de autora y autora favorita. Entonces aunque sea poco para mi ha sido algo grande… Espero poder seguir en fanfiction ayudando a este mundo tan ¡WOW! De los Fic's.

Gracias por ayudarme y seguirme durante el año 2011.

Los aprecia mucho.

Carline Isabelle.

P.D: Tengo una nueva idea! *-*


End file.
